


silver diamond

by evtrax



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evtrax/pseuds/evtrax
Summary: this is my gemsona. i think all my steven universe fics will have her in it. i welcome reviews.





	silver diamond

Erin (sliver diamond)  
The gemsona template was made by Merakii over on the steven universe amino app. I modified it a bit.  
Detailed Gemsona Template  
┍━━━━╝✹╚━━━━┑  
Template by Merakii  
┕━━━━╗✹╔━━━━┙  
◈Full name◈  
Silver Diamond  
◈Nickname(s)◈  
Erin (preferred name)  
◈Gem Type◈  
Silver diamond  
◈Species◈  
Full gem  
◈Gem Placement◈  
On her forehead  
◈Diamond◈  
White Diamond technically, but more accurately the diamond authority as a whole, rather than any individual member.  
◈Age◈  
She honestly doesn’t rember  
◈Presents themself as◈  
Female  
◈Pronouns◈  
She/her  
◈Role◈  
Was White diamonds private assasian/general. An all purpose killer and monster unbound by the gem hierarchy.  
In the present day she usually stays with steven, having taken the unofficial role of protector.  
◈Role In Gem War?◈  
She was sent to destroy Pink Diamond as Rose Quartz, but fell in love with earth and joined the Crystal Gems.  
◈Rank◈  
As a diamond, before she joined the crystal gems, she was superseded only by white diamond. However, if white diamond betrayed the empire silver would have gotten rid of her.  
As a crystal gem, there isn’t a rank. She is essentially the cool big sister to steven, and she usually stays behind to keep him company when he doesn’t go on missions, unless the gems need her.  
◈Sexuality◈  
She is a true love asexual (also straight).  
◈Place of "birth"◈  
She, like all the diamonds, was born upon Homeworld.  
◈Alliance◈  
Earth all the way.  
◈Magical Abilities◈  
Immunity to diamond abilities. Ie, Blue Diamond cant make her cry, and white diamond cant bleach her. However, this trades off in being only able shift her size, up to a max of 50 feet and a min of 3 inches.  
Unaffected by mental powers.  
Elemental control.  
Gravity control  
Able to use bars of light like sans bone attacks.  
She can fire lasers from portals she rips open.  
She can interrupt fusion.  
Completely immunity to corruption (after all, it’s a diamond ability)  
Teleportation  
Summoning objects  
Able to analyize and predict what will happen. Technically not future vision, but it functions the same.  
Other abilitys that might show up  
◈Weapon◈  
A sword.  
☜Appearence☞  
☆Hair Color☆  
Her hair was silver, but is now brown.  
☆Hair Style☆  
A long ponytail.  
☆Hair Texture☆  
Unknown  
☆Eye color☆  
Blue.  
☆Body type☆  
She is hourglass shaped, about 7 feet tall.  
☆Clothing☆  
Typically wears pop culture t-shirts and shorts when its warm, sweatpants and sweaters when its cold.  
☜Personality☞  
✧Likes And Dislikes✧  
Likes  
Pop culture  
Puns  
Steven  
Tasty food  
Dislikes  
Mornings  
Spicy food  
People hurting steven  
✧Fears✧

•Fear #1:  
Bugs, especially butterflys and caterpillars.  
She watched Wormy and has been traumatized ever since.  
•Fear #2:  
Heights.  
Falling from the stratosphere with no certainty of survival will do that to you.  
☜This Or That☞  
◇Introvert Or Extrovert?◇  
Extrovert  
◇Kind Or Arrogant?◇  
Kind  
◇Dominant Or Submissive?◇  
Dominant  
◇Optimist Or Pessimist?◇  
Optimist  
◇Realist Or Idealist?◇  
Realistic idealist  
◇Logical Or Emotional?◇  
Mix of both  
◇Merciless Or Merciful?◇  
Merciful (can be merciless when something threatens steven with actual presence of mind, so she doesn’t like the jasper. But she tries to follow both rose and stevens wishes, so she would still offer redemption).  
◇Modest Or Boastful?◇  
Usually Modest  
◇Reckless Or Cautious?◇  
Usually charges in, but she only does so when she knows whats going on.  
☜Stats☞  
❂Health❂  
(7/10)  
❂Strength❂  
(5/10)  
❂Stamina❂  
(6/10)  
❂Magical Ability❂  
(9/10)  
❂Intelligence❂  
(8/10)  
❂Wisdom❂  
(7/10)  
❂Confidence❂  
(9/10)  
❂Humor❂  
(10/10)  
❂Passion❂  
(8/10)  
❂Jealousy❂  
(1/10)  
❂Attitude❂  
(5/10)  
❂Temper❂  
(6/10)  
❂Laziness❂  
(9/10)  
❂Creativity❂  
(7/10)  
❂Empathy❂  
(8/10)  
☜Relationships☞  
✿Friends✿  
The crystal gems  
✿Enemies✿  
Homeworld gems  
Corrupted gems  
☜Opinions☞  
➹Opinion On Yellow Diamond➹  
“Woman has a temper.”  
➹Opinion On Blue Diamond➹  
“Greif never gets any easier. But making others cry is not the way to go.”  
➹Opinion On White Diamond➹  
“The less said about her the better.”  
➹Opinion On Fusion➹  
“It’s a very intimate relationship. I doubt I will ever form a close enough bond with anyone to fuse with”  
➹Opinion On The Crystal Gems➹  
“There my family, for better or worse.”  
➹Opinion On Steven➹  
“He’s an sweet innocent cinnamon roll who needs to be protected.”  
◎Fusion Song(s)◎  
Big band music  
☜Backstory☞  
She was a weapon for the diamond authority until she was sent after pink diamond in the form of Rose Quartz. However, like pink diamond she fell in love with the earth. Is the only one besides pearl who knows that Rose was Pink Diamond.  
┍━━━━╝✹╚━━━━┑  
Template by Merakii  
┕━━━━╗✹╔━━━━┙  
And here are some random notes not covered by this template  
She knows and loves earth culture, because as the weapon of the diamonds she could effortless adapt to any culture. For earth, she just let her adaption be real instead of fake. Unlike most gems, she can change. As Erin would put it, “This diamond can bend baby.” 

She has always feared homeworld would come back, having really been a part of its military. Pink/rose and pearl were royals, garnet is a permafusion and ameythist has never been a part of gem culture. Meanwhile, as silver diamond, she was the second gem ever created and for the entirety of the empire she was on the frontlines, either expanding the empire or destroying rouge fractions. She had even shattered diamonds, she knows the horrors the empire has created. The earth’s cluster wasn’t the first. As such, she is ever on the lookout to improve the gems chances. It was she who created the 3 extra laser light cannons, and she scavenges all homeworld tech she encounters, starting with the remains of the roving eye. She pulled apart the handship and saved peridots limb enhancers. Heres the scene 

“There are two possibilitys ameythist, one is that these are pieces of homeworld tech. Lapis said we couldn’t understand it, but with the databanks from the handship I can. These computers are undamaged, and with them we stand an actual chance of a real victory.” 

Ameythist considered this and asked, “And the second option?” Erin smiled, “There her bits and there going up on a wall as a trophy.” All the crystal gems were extremely disturbed by this and pearl just asked, “Why?” 

Erin chuckled and said, “Elementary my dear pearl. She invaded our home in the dead of night and took steven from us. She could have hurt him! She could have” Erin choked on her own emotion, “I don’t wanna think about what she could have done.” 

About corruption, she knows it. After all, she invented it. Or rather, she invented what the ability was supposed to do. Occasionally when a rogue gem faction gained to much power Silver would call in White, Blue and Yellow, then they would unleash a powerful song that would cleanse a planet of gem life. Yellow would attack the body, blue would attack the emotions, White would attack the mind and Sliver/Pink would hold the attack together. Without the stabilizing influence the attack went lobsided, resulting in corruption. Erin was in the blast but due to her immunity to diamond powers she was unharmed.


End file.
